phoenix wright turnabout bedroom
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix must help gumshoe solve a really hard locked room murder or maya will die, CAN HE DO IT?


PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT BEDROOM

BY BARRYLAWN

(tanks drdigertz for teh idea)

phoenixes wright was sleeping in the office one mornign

"im so tired im not wakin up" said phoenix before realize he was already awake so he slept again

but then he was forced awake again by the phone

"uuuuugh fuck u phone im not answering im NOT pickin it up I AM NOT"

phoenix picked up the phone cause ignorings are rude

"hello fucker mate what did you get my out of bed for"

"hi pal i need help" said gumshoe

"wit what"

"THIS MISTERY IS SOOOO HARD, U GOTTA HELP ME SOLVE IT"

"but im a defense attorney ur a detective"

"yea thats why we arrested maya to make u help us"

"GOOOOD DAMMIT" shouted pharmix jump out of the bed

he ran to the crime scene which was a house in middle of nowhere

"hey pal" said gumshoe "are u here to help us"

"yea sure ill prove maya innocent" said phoenix

phicks found a knife on the floor

"that is the weapon with his blood and no prints" said gumshoe

"also pal" said gumshoe "look at this door" he showed him the door "it was locked from inside by the key when we got to crime scene"

"maybe killer used window"

"no pal theyre also locked, he cud have only locked it from in here too"

gumshoe gave phoenix the autopsy report that said he died at midnight

phoenix looked at the body and he had been stabbed in the heart and died instantly

"rip pal" said phoenix

"well i think thats everything" said gumshoe

"wait lets look under the bed" said phoenix

"NOOOOO PAL, there are monsters under the bed" said gumshoe hiding behind the guard

"ok ill look" said phoenix getting on his knees BUT THEN EYES APPREARED AND SOMETHIN GROWLED AT HIM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed phoenix running away home

===THE NEXT DAY===

"courts in session" said the judge

"im prepared honor" said phoenix

"hello" said prosecutor miles

"lets begin the opening statement mr edge" said the judge

"ok" said edgeworth "maya is accused of murder of a man in his bedroom at night, gumshoe can confirm"

gumshoe came to confirm

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"ok pal maya killed a guy in the house"

"he was sleeping in his bedroom when he was stabbed dead"

"the killer then locked the door so there was no way out"

"we know it was maya cause evidence"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "mayas prints arent on the knife! you have no reason to suspect her"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgey "that is not true, because do u know whos house the crime scene is, its MAYAS"

"WHAT" shouted phoenix

"she was only other person in house when we arrested her, so shes the only one who cud have done it"

"but what about the lock room" said phoenix

"were not sure how she got out but someone must have"

"dammit, i demand to search for a secret exit"

"we looked pal" said gumshoe "but we cant find one"

"WHAT" shotued phoenix

"there is one thing we found however" said miles and he presented a photo of the floor

"what the fuck is that"

"we had a look under here and found the dead body of MIA FEY"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix

"mia fey is a spirit medium so we have a theery to how this worked, this is my idea of crime"

===REBUTTAL===

"my theery is very simple"

"maya made mia channel her while mia was in the bedroom"

"as mia was maya she locked the door and killed the victim"

"then mayamia hid herself under the floor board and killed herself

"then maya returned to the body shes using now"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "MAYA ISNT DEAD"

"NGHHHOOO- you are lying to urself out of love"

"TATS NOT TRUE EDGY I ONLY HAV LOVE FOR i mean nothing" said phoenix hiding his face "anyway maya not dead"

"shut ur teeth nicks, u cant prove it"

"i can with dna and fingerprint test and blood too probably" said phoenix

so the forensics came and searched maya for stuff

"yea test is done and shes definitely maya fey" said the doctor

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE" shouted edgey "HOW ELSE can this crime have been done, why was mias body even there"

"its cause the police wanted to bury her body after she was killed by red white but i cudnt let them take her away so i hid her there so shed never leave me" said maya

"i guess that makes sense" said phoenix

"NO IT DOESNT" shouted edgey "theres no other way out of the room, this is a perfect locked room"

"well maybe it was a suicide" said phoenix

"that is impossible, the guy died instantly so he cudnt have thrown the knife away across the room, or wiped the prints off either"

phoenix tried to think of a way out

"thers none" said phoenix

"yea exactly" said edgey "how do we explain thiiiis"

phoenix thought hard of a way to kill the vicitm

"WAIIIIIIIIIT" shouted phoenix "what if the killer... DIDNT leave the crime scene!?"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgey "no theres nowhere they cud have hidden rite gumshoe"

"yeah pal" said gumshoe "we searched everwhere, we were lookin for secret door remember"

"ok yes but theres one place u forgot to look and that is UNDER THE BED!"

"NOOOOOOO" shoute gumshoe hiding behind the witness stand "I CANT DO IT PAL, ITS SCARY UNDER THERE"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "what are you talking about wright, of course they looked under the fuckin bed"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "no they didnt edgeworth and this proves it"

"TAKE THAT"

phoenix pointed at gumshoe who was scared as hell

"LOOK AT GUMSHOE FOR FUCKERS SAKE, HE'S SCARED THERES A MONSTER UNDER THE BED"

"why would he believe that" asked edge

"its simple, he thinks theres a mosnter under the bed... because ther IS a nomster under the bed!"

"IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEEE" shouted edgey

"its simple" said phoenix "when i invited the crime scene i was gonna look under the bed but then i ran away because someone growled at me. i think that person... was the REAL KILLER"

"NGHOOOO" shouted edgey

"NOOOOO" shouted gumshoe

"WHAAAAT" shouted judge

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"

then a giant green thing with a million eyes appeared

"you are a fool to accuse me human"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"the under of the bed is my HOME"

"you cant accuse me just cause i was at home, thats like my alibi"

"yea its right under the crime scene"

"but u cant prove it was me"

"i have no motive to kill the human"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "I PRESENT THE BOOK"

"what is that" said judge

"look at this story your honor its about a monster thats green and has a million eyes and lives under the bed and it KILLS PEOPLE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK" shouted green "what does that prove"

"it proves that you killed de victim cause UR EVIL" shouted phoenix "u sleep under peoples beds at night so u can kill them and eat them apart"

"FUUUUUCK" shouted green "ITS NOT TRUE UR HONOR HE IS TRICKING U"

"ur honor" said phoenix "ur an old man, u probly have children or somethin, u must have had to warn them at some point about mobsters like this fuck"

"yes i have" said judge "i always tell them about him when they go to bed... BAILIFF ARREST HIM"

"NOOOO" shouted green but he got dragged to ground an his eyes got pulled out as punishment for killing people

"what the fuck THAT MADE NO SENSE" shouted edgey

"yes it does, it explains the locked room, the killer never left, ok udgey lets hear the verdict" said phoenix

"yes" said judge NOT GUILTY

===AFTER THE CRIME SCENE===

"thanks nick" said maya who was a ghost

"wait WAT" said phoenix

THE END

hey also i heard somethin bout nitendo banning more 3ds people cause they dont want em playing DGS or something i shud write ryunosuke naruhodo gets banned from nintendo as a sequel to phoenix wright gets banned from nintendo or something


End file.
